Lion Heart
by Lady Marauder
Summary: HP/GW fic. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, girl is saved from giant basilisk by boy, girl finally works up courage to tell boy how she feels...will she got shot down? Short and sweet. *DONE*
1. Part the First

Disclaimer: I own every single one of these characters. All of them. Yep. I thought them up all by myself....well not really, but if I had, I'd sure as hades have the fifth book out by now. 

Rating: PG

Summary: HP/GW fic. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, girl is saved from giant basilk by boy, girl finally works up courage to tell boy how she feels...will she got shot down? 

Short and sweet, review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Praise will be recorded and worshipped, flames will be used to burn things and make pretty fire.

Lion Heart

For the first time in two months, Harry was looking forward to the day. It was the first of September and he was finally going back to his real home to see his real family. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have taken the Dursleys' hollering at him before he just snapped and turned them all into three headed toads. He had found his only relief to be at night when he could do his homework and write letters to his friends.

"But no use dwelling on that now," Harry thought as he stepped in front of Platform 9 and 3/4. He smiled to himself as he thought of how soon he'd be seeing his friends again. He turned around just in time to see the Dursely's driving away like their car had been shot out a gun barrel. "Good-bye to you too! See you next summer, don't worry I'll write. Oh, and send Aunt Marge my love, as well!" Harry said sarcastically as he turned around and crashed right into Ginny Weasley. 

"Hey! Why don't you watch where-Oh! Uh...hello Harry!" The youngest Weasley squeaked as she jumped to her feet, saw who she was speaking too, and nearly fell down again. Even after four years, Harry Potter could still make her blush, stutter, trip over her own feet, and turn the usually smooth and sensual young lady into an over all teeny-bopper.

Harry suppressed his smile as Ginny quickly turned to leave, and directed his attention to another red-head. His best friend of several years, Ron Weasley, strode toward him. "Harry!" Ron called rather loudly as he approached, then added more quietly to his sister as he passed her, "Lovely shade of red you're sporting there, Gin."

"Oh shut up," she said angrily and elbowed him in the ribs for effect. Harry doubled over in laughter as Ron doubled over in pain.

"Ow," Ron said weakly from his place on the floor as Harry walked, smiling, the rest of the way to him.

"Girl's got it in for you, Ron," Harry offered him a hand and helped him get to his feet. "C'mon, we better get going. We don't need the Hogwarts Express to leave without us again."

"Ahhhhh, deja vu. Those were the days." Both boys laughed at the cornyness of the corny joke, grabbed their trolley's and passed through the barrier. 

They went to their usual compartment, at the end of the train, to find the last part of their trio already there waiting for them. "I thought you two had decided to take up residence on that platform." Hermione said as she stroked Crookshanks, who purred like a, well, like a cat. 

"Sorry about that," Ron said, as he and Harry sat down opposite from Hermione. "So, how was your summer 'Mione? Do anything life-alteringly, earth shattering?"

"Well, no. I had all my homework completed the first week of vacation and had nothing other than reading to keep me occupied. I-" Hermione stopped abruptly as the door to their compartment slid open. 

"And what are everyone's favorite do-gooders up to?" Draco Malfoy drawled casually, as he strolled into their compartment. "Saved any babies lately? Or gotten any little kittens down from high trees?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him.

Harry looked at them with mild disinterest, "Ya know, Malfoy, I think it's time you got some new sidekicks."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "Because your current ones are really hard on the eyes. No offense boys."

Crabbe and Goyle's facial expressions didn't even change. They didn't seem to realize that they'd just been insulted. Malfoy, on the other hand, being the most intelligent third of the group, narrowed his eyes and said, "I haven't forgotten what happened at the end of the train ride last year, Potter. You better watch your back." And with that, the three Slytherins left the compartment.

"Ooooo, famous departing line, 'you better watch your back,' I'm shaking with fear!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Will they ever grow up?" Hermione wondered aloud. 

"I highly doubt it," Harry replied, "All they know how to do is annoy the living daylights out of the three of us."

"I can see it now," Ron said dramatically and motioned with his hands in the air, "'Dedicated seven years of life to annoying Harry Potter and co.' Won't that look nice on their job applications." The three friends laughed and enjoyed the rest of their Malfoy-free train ride to Hogwarts.

*

"I can't believe it, only six new Gryffindors!" Seamus Finnigan shouted at the end of the sorting, "There are ten new Slytherins! How completely unfair!" Some of the surrounding Gryffindors murmmered in agreement.

"That's because Gryffindors are harder to come by! You've got to have something special to get in Gryffindor," Dean assured his best friend. "We should be proud that we're Gryffindors, and that we're fewer numbers than everyone else."

"So, this is one of those 'be happy with life's blessings' type speeches, isn't it?" Ron asked. He, Hermione, and Harry were sitting across from the two. 

"Yes," Dean replied calmly, "When life gives you lemons-"

"Squeeze the juice into a watergun and squirt it into people's eyes?" Malfoy was back again, this time alone. 

The side of Dean's mouth quirked, but Ron looked at the pale boy in disbelief. "Since when do you go out without your human walls to protect you?" 

"Yes, you might get sneezed on or something," Seamus added, looking at the Slytherin in disdain.

"Why not take risks? All I've got to lose is my life, and I got that for free." Malfoy sneered at them, then turned his attention to Harry. "Potter, I want a Wizard's Due with you, tonight."

Harry raised an eyebrow him, but didn't reply. It was Ginny who spoke up from her seat next to Hermione. "If I recall, this scenario already happened. You challenged, and you chickened out, leaving Harry for Filch to find. I'm guessing Harry isn't too eager for the encore presentation."

Malfoy's eyes sparked dangerously, "I wasn't talking to you, Weasel." He spat, using the nickname he usually reserved for Ron.

Ron and Harry both sprung to their feet, "You keep a civil tongue around me and my family Ferret Boy," Ron said in a low voice. He had pulled his wand out and his arm was shaking.

Malfoy glanced once at Ron, as if he were merely bored, than again spoke to Harry. "Well, are you up for it, Potter?"

Harry just glared at him and said, "The Charm's classroom, midnight. And you sure as hell better show Malfoy, or so help me God, I'll set loose Ron, and the entire Gryffindor house on you."

With a final smirk, the pale boy turned and stalked away. Harry felt Ron instantly relax at his side. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be your second tonight. They'll be scraping Ferret Face off the walls come tomorrow."

But Harry looked doubtful, "I dunno Ron. He didn't say anything about seconds. I think I should go alone."

"That'd just be plain silly of you, Harry," Hermione finally spoke up, "if you insist upon acting like a 12-year-old, at least let Ron go with you, so you won't be alone."

"Yeah, we can act like twelve-year-old's together." Ron grinned at his best friend.

*

The day passed, slowly by, the duel with Malfoy looming in the back of Harry's mind like a giant storm cloud. They didn't have potions, or care of magical creatures on Mondays, so he didn't have to worry about Malfoy. Before Harry knew it, it was 11:45, and time to set off to meet Malfoy. He'd decided during history of magic that he didn't want Ron coming along. For all they knew, it could very well be a trap, but Harry refused to ignore the challenge. And if it was a trap, he'd save Ron the detention with Filch. 

All this in mind, Harry grabbed his cloak and the Marauder's Map, neglected to wake Ron (who was snoring soft in the bed next to his) and tip-toed down to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't notice the dark shape in the corner, silently watching him.

*

The trip to the charm's classroom passed without incident. He easily avoided the Grey Lady, and one teacher with the aid of his cloak and map. Harry quietly slipped into the empty classroom and shut the door behind him. He folded the cloak and map, and set them in the corner once he'd checked that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. 

The young Gryffindor waited for 20 minutes until he was fighting between staying awake, and the growing feeling of dread that Malfoy wouldn't show, again. 5 minutes later, he'd finally had enough. He grabbed his things, and reached out for the door knob. But before he could touch it, the door swang open and cracked him in the head.

Harry was caught off-guard, he lost his balance and tumbled backwards with a soft, thud. "Owwwww," Harry moaned as a flash of red caught his eye. "Ron, you attacked me with the door!" He thought wildly. But it wasn't Ron, it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" He gasped, then before he could stop himself, "You attacked me with the door!"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny wailed softly, as she kneeled down next to him. "I didn't see you there!"

"Well, I'd hate to think that you attacked me with the door on purpose," Harry joked as he rubbed his head.

"Here, let me help you up. Whoa, don't fall over," Harry swayed and nearly overbalanced again, "Oh, I feel horrible. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, be a pal and make everything stop spinning. What are you doing here anyways?"

Now, Ginny looked sheepish. "Well, I knew you were coming alone, and I didn't want you to be un-protected...so I decided to be your second in your duel with Malfoy," she finished in a rush, the hurridely looked away form him.

Harry squinted at Ginny, "You did that for me? But you could have gotten caught! Filch-"

"Oh, I took care of him," this time she looked at him, eyes bright, "I had Nick trick Peeves into casuing a distractioon three floors up. Filch is up there cleaning up the mess." 

"I can't believe you went through all that for me."

Ginny blushed scarlet, "It was nothing, really. I'd do anything for you, Harry."

Harry, looking at her intent and curious, stepped closer to her. Ginny instinctively lifted her face upwards, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"So, what kind of distraction did you have Nick cause?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open. "What?" Harry repeated what he'd said. "What kind of.....OH! Harry Potter you are absolutely immpossible!" With that, Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out. Harry left to look after her in bewilderment. 

*

"He did, what?!"

"He asked me what kind of distraction I had Nick cause," Ginny repeated dully.

"Honestly, I didn't think Harry was THAT thick!" Hermione exclaimed. She and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's bed, Hermione having waited up for her friend to return. "He didn't even say, thank you?" Ginny shook her head sadly. "I thought for sure this whole sticking your neck out for him would knock him out of la-la land. I can't believe it didn't work!"

"Well, it was a good idea, Hermione. And I really would do anything for him ..."

TBC

Author Notes: If you liked it, please let me know. If you didn't like it, please let me know. Just take the time to review since I took the time to write this :) Although, I don't think I'll drag this out unless people like it!


	2. Part the Second

Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: HP/GW fic. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, girl is saved from giant basilisk by boy, girl finally works up courage to tell boy how she feels...will she got shot down?   
  
Short and sweet, review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Praise will be recorded and worshipped, flames will be used to burn things and make pretty fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lion Heart  
  
  
The duel with Malfoy completely forgotten, Harry looked at Ginny's retreating back in amazement. "What's up with her?" He said aloud, his voice echoing off the walls in the empty classroom. After a few more moments of puzzled reflection, Harry shook his head and left for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were sitting side by side, Ginny stabbing viciously at her corn flakes, Hermione anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. The night before they had grumbled a while longer about the sheer stupidity of the male race, before Ginny had left for her respective dorm.  
  
But even now, hours later, Ginny still felt like grumbling. "Couldn't we just take all the men and banish them to another planet?"  
  
Hermione almost choked on her pumpkin juice. "How would he reproduce?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Her companion appeared to think this over before saying, "Well, okay. We'll keep two or three on this planet to keep the population going, but send the rest off to Pluto." Hermione closed her eyes, giggling slightly at the absurdness of it, while Ginny threw back her head and laughed.   
  
This was the sight that met Harry's eyes as he strolled into the Great Hall, Ron at his side. "Wonder what they're laughing about," The red-head said with no small amount of curiosity.   
  
"Dunno," Harry replied, "Probably boys, or clothes, or some other girly topic." Ron nodded in silent agreement. The moment the pair reached the girls, the laughter stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry," Hermione said to cover up the awkwardness that both boys were oblivious to. Ron smiled at his friend and gave his little sister a pat on the head-he narrowly ducked the muffin she aimed at him-before sitting down next to her. Harry on the other hand, had barely sat down and filled his plate before Hermione was pulling him back up again.  
  
"'Mione, what-"  
  
"Let's go Harry, you left something important behind." Hermione said briskly, she still had a grip on his arm. Ginny was wide-eyed, and Ron was munching on a piece of toast, seemingly uninterested in anything else but his breakfast.  
  
"What? No I didn't, I-" Harry began again, but Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and started to drag him away from the table.   
  
As they moved by the Slytherin table, they could see Malfoy. He looked at them oddly for a moment, then called out, "Great duel last night, Potter!" Harry tried to twist free so he could snap back at Malfoy, but Hermione's grip was too tight.   
  
He wasn't able to wrench away until they were out of the Great Hall. "Hermione! What on Earth's the matter with you? What have I left behind that's so important?"  
  
"This!" She half-yelled, and punched him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, stepping back and rubbing the injured spot, "What was that for?!"  
  
"Because you deserved it Harry James!" Hermione retorted with a sniff. The look on Harry's face was so stunned and confused that it almost made Hermione laugh-almost.  
  
"You dragged me out here to beat me up?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"No," Hermione said as calmly as she could, "I dragged you out here to knock some sense into you. Do you even realize that Ginny was nearly in tears last night?" When Harry just gaped at her, she went on. "Honestly, I don't understand what it is with you boys. Common sense could smack you right upside the head and you still wouldn't know it. She likes you Harry."  
  
Harry gaped a second longer, than burst out laughing. "I know that!"  
  
"What?! You KNOW? Then why-argh!" Hermione cut off abruptly and punched him hard in the shoulder-again.  
  
"OW! Hermione you've GOT to stop that! That's the arm I catch the snitch with." Harry said matter-o-factly.  
  
"If you know she likes you, then why didn't you say anything?" Hermione practically screeched at him.  
  
"Alright, let's over-react, shall we? Geez, she may like me, but she doesn't like me, like me." Harry winced at how childish he sounded. "I'm nothing but the famous Harry Potter, Ron's best friend, nothing more. She's only infatuated with me, she doesn't like me like that."  
  
Just as Harry finished, Ginny came through the doors of the Great Hall and stopped when she saw them. "Ron wants to know if you're going to eat your breakfast, Harry. 'Cause if not, than he is."   
  
Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes in unison. "I'll go fend him off with my fork. Ginny, stay here and talked to Harry for a moment." With that, she mouthed 'you're wrong' at Harry and left the two alone.  
  
There was much uncomfortable fidgeting before Harry finally spoke up. "I dunno whether or not I ever thanked you for last night, but...thanks. I mean it Ginny. Thank you." She half-smiled at him, hating herself for being unable to stay mad at him. "Listen, Hermione was saying some things, and I told her that they weren't true, but she didn't believe me."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What kind of things?"  
  
"Oh, about liking me and such. I-" Harry broke off as Ginny gasped and paled visibly. "What, she wasn't right...was she?"  
  
'It's now or never, Ginny. You may never get him like this ever again.' Closing her eyes, Ginny quickly nodded her head.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything. Here was this beautiful girl standing in front of him, eyes closed, one hand at her throat, looking for all the world that she was bracing herself for a physical blow. And she liked him. She liked him for more than being The Great Harry Potter. She liked him. Her fiery hair was falling all about her shoulders, and she was beginning to shake. And she liked him.  
  
As always, Harry acted on instinct. Without needing to hesitate, he closed the space between them. Gently, he wove his fingers through the hand at her side, placed the other in her hair, and kissed her lips. Ginny was so shocked that she nearly fell over. This moment was too good to be true. She was here, and so was he. He hadn't laughed or walked when she confirmed his suspicions. She wasn't dreaming. He wanted this just as much as she did. She could feel it in his kiss. Eagerly she responded, and placed the hand at her throat on his chest.  
  
Reluctantly Harry pulled away, placing a final kiss at the base of her neck. Ginny was beaming through the tears that threatened to fall. Grinning at her like a mad-man, Harry stepped back, but didn't let go of her hand. He slowly tugged her towards the doors.  
  
"You know," Harry mused quietly, as they walked, hand-in-hand, into the Great Hall, "You never did tell what kind of distraction you had Nick cause."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes~  
  
So, um...yeah. I really wanted to make this only one chapter long instead of two parts, but I couldn't. This is the end though. I took one or two quotes from TV shows and whatnot. I just write them down as I remember them. Love to death? Hate with a passion? Lemme know! 


End file.
